


Miguel

by AdamantSteve



Series: The Adventurous Sex Life of Clint Barton [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Skype, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, online, pillow boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's away on a mission. That doesn't mean he can't still have some fun with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miguel

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted me Phil sending Clint a video but I made it into a two-way Skype-sex session instead :)
> 
> Beta read by Dunicha.
> 
> If you have any kink requests for this series, feel free to leave them in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://adamantsteve.tumblr.com/ask).

"Hello?"

"Hello? Can you hear me?" 

"I can hear you, can you hear me?"

 

Phil's face appears on Clint's screen and grins. "There you are," Clint says, looking at the camera itself so Phil'll get some sense that he's actually looking at him. He bites his lip and feels like his face is going to crack from how hard he's smiling, but he can't help it because he hasn't seen Phil in two weeks and _he's_ smiling and wearing his _glasses_ for god's sake, looking all weekend-at-home-Phil.

 

"So, you miss me?" Clint asks, and Phil tips his head to one side. "Of course I do. This sucks." 

"I know, but I’ll be home soon enough.” He’s not sure when it became _home_ , or when he was the one to reassure Phil of anything, but it feels nice, like progress. A good sort of change which ought to unnerve him but doesn’t.

 

"You on your own?" Phil asks, and Clint glances around the empty safehouse.

"I hope so. What about you?" 

Phil shrugs. "My date left."

"Your _date_?"

Phil shrugs again. "Oh just some guy from the club. I didn't even find out his name."

Clint laughs and squashes the little wisp of jealousy that Phil's teasing him with. He knows Phil wouldn't cheat on him, and Phil knows he knows. He still has to ask though. 

"You're just kidding, right?"

"Of course I'm kidding, Clint. Although,” the screen goes dark as he picks up the laptop. “I do have a bed-mate."

 

He carries Clint through the apartment to their bedroom. The image jiggles around before it's clear what he's looking at - their bed, with what looks like a long body-pillow under the sheets on Clint's side with something placed on the pillows at the head of the bed.

"Is that a photograph of me?"

"Shh, he's sleeping."

Clint laughs out loud and then Phil fills the screen again. "He's not as cute as you." 

"How's the sex?"

Phil shakes his head. "Terrible."

 

They laugh some more and Clint feels the tension he's felt in the back of his head since he last spoke to Phil begin to unravel and float away. Phil's ok. They're ok. Everything that matters is ok.

 

"So," Phil says after some chit chat that conveniently skirts any work talk that they're not meant to go into until a proper debrief. "I bought something."

 

Phil, for all his sense - of which he has a great deal - from time to time buys things that are so unpredictable and extravagant that Clint's learned to be wary whenever he declares that he’s _bought something_. He steels himself to smile and agree that sure, two grand is completely reasonable for a piece of cardboard with Steve's grinning mug printed on it, but Phil goes off screen for a second and returns with - 

"Is that a _dildo_?!"

"Maybe."

" _Phil_!"

Phil places it on the approximate area it would be if Pillow-Clint was real and then turns back to the camera. 

"That looks so fucking weird, dude."

Phil looks over his shoulder and agrees, "maybe it’s a little crazy looking."

"It looks like you murdered me and chopped my dick off."

Phil laughs and then rolls his eyes. "Stop laughing! God. I was gonna. Put on a show."

Clint's conflicted, because one: hell yes, but two: "With your bargain basement Real Doll?"

 

-

 

It takes a while, and Phil destroying his 'bed buddy' ("Phil you are the weirdest person I know") before anything like the right kind of mood is set, but if anything, Clint's glad, because he likes kidding around with Phil. It could easily be less warm, just a mutual jerk-off and then on with their respective lives, but it's so nice watching Phil laugh and talk and just _be_. 

 

"I'm gonna have to rebuild him," Phil grumbles, naked now, and shuffling back on the bed with the dildo in hand, and Clint sticks his tongue out. 

"It's not fair, I don't have one." 

"I voted for all SHIELD packs to have dildos as standard but I was sadly overruled."

 

Clint snorts and moves back on the couch, pulling his half-hard dick out of his pants but not taking them all the way off. He's technically on the clock so can't luxuriate quite as much as Phil. He watches Phil spread lube on his fingers and press them into himself, watching Clint watching him. 

 

It's usually the other way round when Clint's at home, with Phil prying him open and burying himself inside, but sometimes, usually when they've been apart and Phil has to prove to himself that Clint's _there_ and he's real and he wants him, Clint'll fuck him instead. 

With one hand working on himself, Phil slicks up the dildo with the other. It's a flesh coloured thing, with a base that'll let it stand up on it's own, and Clint wonders what the criteria was for Phil's choice of that particular dildo. Why not some bright, lurid thing, or one designed specifically for prostate simulation? And did he buy it in a sex shop or order it online? All these things he's done without Clint knowing about it, just for this, to give him ‘a show’.

 

"You gonna fuck yourself with that?" Clint asks, spitting on his hand for a little lube of his own, tugging his balls free. "You imagining it's me?"

Phil huffs a little breathless sound. "It's not as big as you," he says, squeezing it and looking back at Clint. Clint can't really tell from where he is, but takes Phil's word for it. Like he would, what? Be jealous?

 

As he watches, Phil slides down the bed a way and spreads his legs a little wider. He presses the fake cock against his opening after a few more drops of lube and Clint watches as it slowly, inexorably, starts to go in.

 

Clint's never seen it from this angle, Phil's hole widening around the intrusion and then taking the whole thing slowly, til all that's left is the base. It’s impossible-looking, for all they’ve done and all he knows, it just seems plainly absurd that such a big thing can go into such a tiny space. But it does, Phil takes it all.

 

"Lemme see you," he says, and it's plaintive, like he's earned it and Clint's not giving it up.

"Shit, sorry! Here," he moves the screen down so the camera can capture his cock where his hand's moving but still let him see what Phil's doing. Phil sighs happily, like he was worried Clint wouldn't be hard or something. 

 

Clint watches him move the dildo in and out of himself with one hand and jerk his cock with the other, and it's hypnotic. He fists his own cock and Phil moans at it, and then it turns into a mutual cycle of watching each other and jerking off, Clint watching Phil fuck himself and jerk off at the same time in a movement which ought to be awkward but is somehow as graceful and hot and sexy and brilliant as everything else Phil does. It's almost a surprise when Clint's orgasm hits him, and then Phil follows not long after, like he was waiting for Clint to go first. 

 

He slides the dildo out and tips the screen as he sits up, reaching for a handful of tissues from the bedside table to clean up. His cheeks are pink and beautiful, and Clint wants so badly to lean in and kiss him that he cheesily strokes the screen. 

 

"Did you just stroke the screen?" 

"No. Yes. Shut up, jerk."

Phil straight up _giggles_ , which makes it worse. 

 

It's getting late, and Clint has important things to do in not many hours, which Phil reminds him of when he yawns. 

"Not much longer and you'll be back home. Where you belong."

"Do I have to fight Miguel?"

"Who?"

"Your pillow boyfriend."

“His name’s Miguel now?”

Clint nods sharply. “His name is Miguel. And you have my blessing.” 

 

Phil’s smile is slow and sweet, like warm honey. “Take care, ok? I love you.” 

Clint doesn’t care about how lame he is - he strokes the screen again. “I love you too. Tell Miguel to take care of you, ok?” 

Phil’s still laughing when Clint quits the program. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
